Los 7 clanes contra los mirk
by Ljoe
Summary: que pasaría si Hipo se fuera de Berk y nadie supiera donde esta asta después de un largo tiempo decide regresar en snoggletog pero ya cambiado y no es mas un Hooligans Peludo y con sus nuevos compañeros a su lado tendrá que salvar a todos sus seres queridos de una amenaza de la cual existe la posibilidad de que no sobreviva nadie de los 7 clanes ¿Quienes serán estos enemigos?
1. Chapter 1

**Hola de nuevo e regresado de mis vacaciones y cuando venia de camino para mi casa se me ocurrió una historia alterna que hubiera pasado si hipo no hubiera querido ser un vikingo**

**Thoth: Dios de la luna egipcio ****Se agiganta en las empresas sin precedente, unas veces para hacer surgir lo nuevo y otras para dar a lo viejo nuevos servicios, en ambos casos, con miras al presente y al futuro. Ama lo práctico.**

**Janus: Era el dios romano ****Janus es el dios de los comienzos y transiciones, y desde allí también de las puertas, puertas, pasillos, las terminaciones y el tiempo. Por lo general se representa con dos caras, ya que mira hacia el futuro y hacia el pasado. Los romanos la llamaron el mes de enero en su honor.**

**Lua: ****Nombre de la diosa romana de las expiaciones del latín Lua, "expiar una culpa, pagar una deuda" Lúa significa luna en gallego**

**Nota: como se que los dragones no hablan les puse unos parlamentos de color negrita pero Janus, Lua y Thoth hablan dragones hipo les entiende muy poco **

**Nota: ninguno de los personajes de cómo entrenar a tu dragón me pertenece solo los utilizo para esta historia solo soy un fan que se le ocurrió una buena historia**

_**Capitulo 1: una despedida muy triste**_

A pasado una semana desde que hipo mato a la muerte roja y a hora todos lo respetan y lo quieren incluso en barias ocasiones se acerca a astrid sin que le pegue pero el llano se siente como antes el quería ser un vikingo pero a hora que lo es desearía no haber matado a la muerte roja ni haber querido mostrarles al resto que los dragones podían convertirse en mascotas pero asedia en especial tomo una decisión pero para realizarlo tendría que esperar a que anocheciera y así sucedió

Hipo: prepárate chimuelo ya nos vamos

Chimuelo: **espero y estés seguro de lo que aras hermano**

Hipo: descuida se lo que hago (tomo una cara y la puso en su cama) vámonos

A la mañana siguiente

Astrid: (toco la puerta de la casa del jefe de la tribu esperando que hipo le abriera la puerta pero no fue así) hola estoico

Estoico: hola astrid como as estado

Astrid: bien esta hipo

Estoico: a hora que lo mencionas no lo e visto desde la mañana de seguro esta en la fragua con bocon

Astrid: no ya lo busque allí y no esta también lo busque en la cala en la academia y no esta pensé que estaría en su casa

Estoico: que raro ven vamos a su cuarto (dejo entrar a astrid y fueron al cuarto de hipo pero cuando llegaron no lo encontraron y le asían falta cosas en su cuarto)

Astrid: (vio una carta en la cama de hipo y la tomo) jefe mire estaba en la cama de hipo

Estoico: (tomo la carta y la comenzó a leer)

Para: Estoico el vasto

_Es probable que estés leyendo esta carta en la tarde porque alguien te acordó que tienes hijo o tenias la razón por la que te escribo esta carta es para decirte que e decidido dejar la tribu de los _ _Hooligans Peludos la razón es porque no me ciento como un vikingo y quiero iniciar de nuevo por eso me e ido de berk no me busques me fui en la noche y para que me encuentren será muy difícil descuida no me e ido solo me han acompañado unos amigos nuevos los conocí en mis paseos con chimuelo ellos no son personas normales son como dragones otra cosa dile a bocon que fue el mejor maestro que e tenido y también dile que el no es como mi mentor el es mi mentor el mejor que allá tenido y a astrid bueno a ella no le digas nada dile que me mandaste a otra aldea y no regresare asta después de un largo tiempo adiós espero y me entiendas si algún día vuelvo a berk espero no ser considerado un traidor cuídate_

_ATT: HIPO_

Cuando estoico termino de leer la carta soltó unas lágrimas dejo la carta en la mesa de noche de hipo y salió corriendo a la fragua astrid al ver que estoico dejo la carta en la mesita de noche la tomo y comenzó a leer la carta al terminar de leer la carta se sentó en la cama de hipo y comenzó a llorar después de un rato decidió ir a buscarlo voló durante el resto del día pero nunca lo encontró incluso lo fue a buscar a las islas mas cercanas pero no tubo éxito regreso a su casa cansada y harta de tanto volar con tormentula no tubo problema en dormirse en cuanto su cara toco la almohada

(Astrid POV)

A pasado un largo tiempo desde que hipo se fue nadie sabe de su paradero y no a regresado para nada en tanto a nosotros nos las hemos arreglado con los dragones pero no sabemos como es que hemos sobrevivido sin hipo desearía tenerlo otra ves con nosotros y decirle lo mucho que lo quiero pero eso jamás pasara el no tiene planeado regresar

Mama de astrid: (entro al cuarto de su hija y la despertó) feliz snoggletog hija

Astrid: feliz snoggletog mama y papa donde esta

Mama de astrid: salió alguien armo un alboroto en la plaza y tu padre fue a ayudar a estoico desde que su hijo se fue todo a sido muy pesado (de repente tocaron la puerta y astrid fue a abrir la puerta)

Patán: hola bombón

Astrid: que quieres patán

Patán: quiero que seas mi novia pero vine a decirte algo muy importante

Astrid: que tienes que decirme y ni es tus sueños seré tu novia

Patán: bueno mi tío estoico y tu papa me mandaron a decirte que unas personas están la plaza y uno de ellos quiere verte

Astrid: que a mi espérame aquí a fuera voy a cambiarme y regreso (si por cambiarse se refiere a ponerse las hombreras y recoger su hacha)

En la plaza

Estoico: (enfrente de el habían cuatro chicos con unas gabardinas con capuchas negras que no dejaban ver su rostro y tres dragones que nunca antes habían visto uno de los dragones era negro completamente con unos ojos azules otro era amarillo con unos ojos amarillos el otro dragón verde de ojos gris cada uno de los dragones tenían una silla de montar) ya fueron por astrid a hora muéstrense

¿?: no asta que ella este aquí y averigüe quien soy

Papa de astrid: acaso ella te conoce

Astrid: papa que pasa

Papa de astrid: hija as conocido a alguien en este tiempo

Astrid: no porque

Estoico: ellos dicen que te conocen

¿?: nosotros no el (señalo a uno de los chicos)

Astrid: yo no conozco a estas personas

¿?: claro que si me conocen a mi (alzo una parte de la gabardina dejando ver una pierna de metal)

Astrid: hipo eres tu en serio eres tu

Hipo: (se quito la capucha de la gabardina) si soy yo

Astrid: (al ver a hipo corrió para abrasarlo pero fue detenida por uno de los chicos con gabardina)

¿?: yo no me acercaría a el si fuera tu

Astrid: pero no eres yo a hora suéltame

Hipo: no astrid déjalo no te me acerques es por tu bien soy muy inestable

¿?: (al ver que astrid se calma la suelta pero no se dieron cuenta de que ella traía su hacha y se la lanzo a uno de los encapuchados que se dirigía a donde hipo estaba)

¿?: (el hacha paso por enfrente de su cara cortando unos cuantos mechones de pelo que salían de la capucha de su gabardina) no manches hipo casi me vuela la cabeza dijiste es ellos no eran asesinos

¿?: porque no le volaste la cabeza al menos así estaría callado

Astrid: me fallo la puntería tienes otra cosa que lanzarle

¿?: si ten (de la gabardina saca unos pequeños cuchillos y se los da)

Astrid: gracias

¿?: Janus de que lado estas

Janus: ya oíste le fallo la puntería dale otra oportunidad

¿?: Janus será mejor que te vallas

Janus: porque

¿?: mira a tras de ti (el obedece y mira atrás y lo que ve no le gusta para nada)

Janus: dark vámonos no somos bienvenidos aquí (el dragón negro obedece y se acerca a el para que se vallan volando)

Hipo: que pasa solo es gothi

Janus: así que así te llamas gothi bueno este fue nuestro primer encuentro y el último

¿?: hermano deja de jugar y vete

Janus: bien tú ganas Thoth me voy (el dragón capta la indicación y emprende vuelo a una pequeña isla que se encontraba muy cerca de berk)

Astrid: (que aun traía los cuchillos que janus le dio se los lanzo a hipo) nos debes una explicación hipo horrendo abadejo tercero

Thoth: ese es tu nombre jajajajaja

Hipo: gracias astrid ellos no sabían mi nombre completo

Astrid: de nada a hora explícate

Hipo: que quieren saber

Gothi: porque trajiste a una de las sombras a berk (todos voltearon a ver la todos estaban muy sorprendidos)

Hipo: desde cuando gothi habla

Thoth: siempre ha hablado pero la pregunta es porque rompió su voto de silencio solo para preguntar eso tú que crees Lua

Lua: que hipo esta en problemas

Hipo: gracias por su apoyo

Thoth: nosotros te dijimos que les mandaras una carta para que supieran quienes somos

Estoico: y quienes son

Thoth: yo soy Thoth dios de la luna mi nombre es egipcio pero también me conocen como el presente

Lua: yo soy Lua diosa romana de las expiaciones que significa luna en gallego pero me conocen como la vida

Hipo: y el que se fue se llama Janus dios romano que tenía dos caras era el dios de las puertas, los principios y finales que significa enero

Gothi: te equivocas joven vikingo ese no es el significado de su nombre

Lua: entonces cual es su significado

Gothi: Janus es el dios de los comienzos y transiciones, y desde allí también de las puertas, pasillos, las terminaciones y el tiempo. Por lo general se representa con dos caras, ya que mira hacia el futuro y hacia el pasado. Los romanos la llamaron el mes de enero en su honor. Janus presidió el inicio y fin de los conflictos, y por lo tanto la guerra y la paz. Las puertas de su templo estaban abiertas en tiempo de guerra, y cerraron con motivo de la paz. Como dios de la transición, que tenía funciones relativas al nacimiento y para los viajes y el intercambio, y en su asociación con Portunus, un puerto similar y dios gateway, que estaba preocupado con los viajes, el comercio y el transporte marítimo. Janus tenía ningún sacerdote flamen o especializado asignado a él, pero el rey de los Sagrados Ritos él mismo llevó a cabo sus ceremonias. Janus tuvo una presencia ubicua en las ceremonias religiosas durante todo el año, y se invoca ritualmente al comienzo de cada uno, independientemente de la deidad principal homenajeado en cualquier ocasión especial. Los antiguos griegos no tenían equivalente a Janus, quien los romanos afirmaban como distintivo propio. Los eruditos modernos, sin embargo, se han identificado figuras análogas en los panteones del Cercano Oriente. Su nombre en griego

Thoth: si que tiene historia pero yo le responderé su pregunta a el lo rescatamos de las sombras

Janus: claro que no

Thoth: a que hora llegaste

Lua: llego cuando hipo lo presento

Gothi: dime que ases aquí sombra

Janus: para empezar no nos llamamos sombras nos llamamos mirk que significa oscuridad y tinieblas

Gothi: eso no lo sabia continúa pero tampoco te ayuda

Janus: si lose la razón por la que estoy aquí es la misma que el significado de mi nombre

Gothi: (se queda callada un momento asta que recuerda que el ve el futuro y el pasado) va a ver una guerra

Janus: si pero esta guerra inicio porque los 7 clanes nos negamos a cooperar con los mirk

Gothi: tu eres un mirk quiere decir que vienes a matarnos antes de que el resto lo haga

Janus: no quiere decir que yo pertenezco a uno de los 7 clanes

Hipo: conocen los 7 clanes verdad

Gothi: no pero si tu estas con ellos eso quiere decir que (fue interumpida)

Thoth: efectivamente hipo dejo de ser un vikingo cuando escapo de berk en pocas palabras nosotros somos como invasores al estar en sus tierras

Estoico: eso es imposible hipo es el próximo jefe de la tribu Hooligans Peludos

Lua: no hipo es el próximo jefe del clan 6

Gothi: y de que clan son ustedes y como se clasifican

Lua: hipo tu primero porque fue tu tribu en el pasado

Hipo: bien hipo horrendo clan 6 maniobras

Patán: te falto el abadejo tercero

Hipo: como ya no pertenezco a la tribu me tuve que deshacer del abadejo tercero

Thoth: bueno sigo yo Thoth clan 4 ataque

Lua: Lua clan 3 inteligencia

Janus: Janus clan 1 peligro en extremo

Astrid: porque peligrosos en extremó

Thoth: digamos que el clan 1 es uno de los mas fuertes y peligrosos si se encuentran con uno de ellos supliquen piedad claro que si son buenos no les aran nada

Gothi: como se dan cuenta quien es bueno y quien no

Janus: su corazón por ejemplo cuando se entero de que yo pertenecía a mirk me quería matar pero a hora que sabe un poco de la verdad me quiere matar por lo que pasó en su pasado

Hipo: que gran cambio

Gothi: no te creo eso es obvio cualquiera que supieran de tu origen te mataría

Janus: bien que de un paso el que sea amigo o familias de hipo (patán se acerco)

Patán: prepárate porque lo que veras en mi corazón te sorprenderá

Janus: ok (se acerco a patán y se quedo un rato quieto asta que se volteo)

Gothi: y bien que viste

Janus: algo muy asqueroso (le dieron nauseas al recordarlo) no se como es que pueden vivir con el

Hipo: lo viste bañarse cada ves que llueve

Janus: si y que te matara si te acercas a la rubia de ojos azul cielo

Thoth: lo bueno es que tú ya tienes novia hipo

Hipo: muy graciosos ella no es mi novia es mi amiga

Lua: el tiene razón es su amiga con derechos

Hipo: tu también

Estoico: quien es la afortunada

Janus: camicazi del clan 2

Thoth: no olvides a heather del clan 5

Gothi: y quien maneja el clan 7

Janus: (los cuatro chicos y los dragones bajaron la cabeza han señal de respeto) el jefe del clan 7 perdió a su heredero durante la pelea lo mataron

Hipo: y todo por mi culpa si chimuelo y yo no hubiéramos abandonado nuestro puesto

Astrid: esperen hipo estas arriesgando tu vida por algo que no te conviene

Thoth: no debiste haber dicho eso

Lua: no debió

Hipo: (se enfureció al escuchar esas palabras) que no me conviene y entonces que me conviene estar aquí y fingir algo que no soy me fui porque me arte de seguir sus estúpidas costumbres

Janus: hipo cálmate

Hipo: y enzima de eso creen que sigo siendo es mismo niño ya no soy hipo el inútil ellos me enseñaron cosas que ni aquí aprendería por que sus reglas no los dejan progresar

Janus: hipo cállate

Hipo: díganme que hubiera pasado si yo no hubiera ido a rescatarlos de la muerte roja porque se quedan callados porque saben que dijo la verdad no debí haberme molestado en venir puede que ellos sean dragones pero yo pronto seré como ellos y seré mas feliz que estando con ustedes

Janus: HIPO QUE TE CALLES CON UN DEMONIO

Thoth: ven hipo tenemos que calmarte ten aprieta esto (de la gabardina saca un muñeco apachurradle)

Hipo: (toma el muñeco y lo apachurra tan fuerte que lo rompe) se rompió

Gothi: que quiso decir con que son dragones

Janus: oyen eso

Lua: si se acerca muy rápido diría yo hipo es tu día de suerte tu te encargas de este

Hipo: de que lado viene

Janus: averiguara tu no siempre abra alguien que te ayude

Gothi: que se acerca

Thoth: probable mente un dragón fuera de control

Estoico: y que tiene que hacer mi hijo

Lua: detenerlo antes de que lo maten será mejor que no lo ayuden o Janus se molestara además tiene que deshacerse de su enojo y que mejor forma que tranquilizar un dragón mas grande que el

Janus: atentos y no dejen que dañe a nadie de esta aldea

Thoth y Lua: ok

De repente una bola de fuego golpea cerca de donde esta hipo arrojándolo hasta donde están astrid y los demás ellos lo ayudaron a pararse pero un ala cambiante aterrizo en la plaza pero al ver a hipo le escupe asido el lo esquiva pero a hora el asido se acercaba a astrid que estaba en el blanco del dragón

Hipo: ASTRID NO

Janus: (al canso a llegar en donde estaba astrid la tomo y salto pero el asido le alcanzo a dar en la pierna intento caer de pie para que astrid no se lastimara pero no pudo y callo de espaldas) estas bien

Astrid: s si estoy bien

Lua: alcanzo a salvarla

Thoth: menos mal que es el mas rápido de todos

Hipo: (corrió asta donde estaba astrid y Janus) estas bien

Janus: si se te bajo el enojo si sino no

Hipo: perdón no debí distraerme (ayudo a astrid a pararse pero cuando quiso ayudar a Janus vio que el asido le alcanzo a dar) tu pie

Janus: (vio que el dragón lanzo nuevamente asido y empujo a astrid e hipo ha sien dolos caer y el brinco nuevamente pero esta ves si esquivo el asido el callo de rodillas) ya me arte (se paro con mucha dificultad y se lanzo así donde el dragón estaba derivándolo) dark no dejes que se pare

Dark: **desacuerdo si se para probara mi fuego**

Lua: (fue a ver como estaba janus) dark no es momento de tus bromas

Dark: **ok** **pero no te enojes **

Gothi: el asido te callo en la pierna como es que aun la conservas

Thoth: porque como dijo hipo nosotros somos dragones no tenemos el cuerpo de uno tampoco volamos y mucho menos lanzamos fuego pero somos rápidos como un dragón y fuertes podemos brincar tan alto un metro mas o menos somos muy resistentes y vivimos mas que un humano como 100 años mas que ustedes hipo simple mente es un novato al igual que Janus pero el se adapto mas rápido debido a que los mirk lo entrenaron para matar pero hipo es una historia total mente diferente

**Con esto termino el primer capitulo de los 7clanes contra los mirk **


	2. Capitulo 2: una explicación algo difícil

**Hola ciento en tardarme en subir la continuación pero me ase falta inspiración y algo para quitarme el bloqueo que tengo en verdad lo ciento **

**Thoth: Dios de la luna egipcio ****Se agiganta en las empresas sin precedente, unas veces para hacer surgir lo nuevo y otras para dar a lo viejo nuevos servicios, en ambos casos, con miras al presente y al futuro. Ama lo práctico.**

**Janus: Era el dios romano ****Janus es el dios de los comienzos y transiciones, y desde allí también de las puertas, puertas, pasillos, las terminaciones y el tiempo. Por lo general se representa con dos caras, ya que mira hacia el futuro y hacia el pasado. Los romanos la llamaron el mes de enero en su honor.**

**Lua: ****Nombre de la diosa romana de las expiaciones del latín Lua, "expiar una culpa, pagar una deuda" Lúa significa luna en gallego**

**Nota: como se que los dragones no hablan les puse unos parlamentos de color negrita pero Janus, Lua y Thoth hablan dragones hipo les entiende muy poco **

**Nota: ninguno de los personajes de cómo entrenar a tu dragón me pertenece solo los utilizo para esta historia solo soy un fan que se le ocurrió una buena historia**

_**Capitulo 2: una explicación algo difícil de creer**_

_**En el capitulo anterior **_

**Gothi: el asido te callo en la pierna como es que aun la conservas **

**Thoth: porque como dijo hipo nosotros somos dragones no tenemos el cuerpo de uno tampoco volamos y mucho menos lanzamos fuego pero somos rápidos como un dragón y fuertes podemos brincar tan alto un metro mas o menos somos muy resistentes y vivimos mas que un humano como 100 años mas que ustedes hipo simple mente es un novato al igual que Janus pero el se adapto mas rápido debido a que los mirk lo entrenaron para matar pero hipo es una historia total mente diferente **

Lua: en serio no puedes ser menos detallista

Thoth: ella pregunto

Lua: si pregunto porque a un conservaba su pie no que le contaras cuanto tiempo vivimos o si lanzamos fuego

Thoth: lo siento

Hipo: podrían dejar de pelear y ver si Janus se encuentra bien

Thoth: yo digo que esta bien solo exageran (toma a Janus del brazo y lo levanta una ves de pie lo empuja para que camine)

Janus: (siente como lo empuja y al momento de pisar con su pie las timado cae al suelo) Thoth

Thoth: si que pasa porque te caíste

Janus: el echo de que sea como ustedes y que sea un ex-mirk no quiere decir que sea aprueba de todo

Thoth: si fuera como tu lo dices te hubiera dolido el recibir el asido en la pierna

Lua: será mejor que los curanderos lo revisen

Hipo: (al escuchar eso sonríe victorioso) que lastima vámonos

Lua: no tan rápido hipo recuerda lo que te ordeno tu padre

Estoico: yo no le e ordenado nada

Thoth: usted no su padre del clan 6 usted es mas un amigo para hipo

Hipo: enserio nadie te dijo que informaras de mas

Lua: hipo tú te quedas a explicarles a tu ex-aldea y mientras les explicas cuidaras de Janus

Janus: porque no mejor le piden que me mate

Thoth: en eso Janus tiene la razón hipo es muy despistado es probable que la ancianita lo mate para cuando llegamos con los curanderos

Lua: confió en que hipo lo mantendrá con vida a hora Janus lo que hipo no pueda explicarles tu lo aras

Janus: en pocas palabras quieres que yo les explique todo

Lua: hipo debe saber algo descuida hipo cuídalo hablo enserio

Hipo: ok (vio como Lua y Thoth subieron a sus dragones y emprendieron vuelo asía la isla donde todos los clanes estaban reunidos) bueno dark me ayudas a llevar a Janus al gran salón

Dark: **porque no lo ases tu señor vikingo **

Janus: jajajajaja

Hipo: en primera no es gracioso en segunda que dijo no le entendí todo lo que dijo

Janus: nada dark ayuda me

Dark: **ok pero el vikingaso de hipo no te puede cargar a ti **

Janus: jajajajaja

Hipo: no puedo llevarlo solo me vas a ayudar o que

Dark: **dije que si pero como que los otros vikingos nos están viendo raro y no me refiero a las rarezas que luego ase** **Thoth** (hipo y Janus voltearon a ver al resto de los vikingos)

Hipo: lo siento

Janus: porque te disculpas

Hipo: ellos jamás han visto a alguien hablar dragones

Gothi: dijiste dragones

Hipo: si bueno ya que dark no me quiere ayudar a llevar a Janus al gran salón les explicare aquí pero hay un pequeño problema

Astrid: cual es

Hipo: no se por donde empezar a explicarles

Janus: porque no mejor preguntan lo que quieren saber (de repente volteo asía donde gothi estaba) que no sea sobre mi porque no responderé

Gothi: bien como es que entienden a los dragones

Hipo: buena pregunta la verdad no lace

Janus: que acaso no lees los royos

Hipo: no del todo

Janus: (suspiro) la razón por la que sabemos hablar dragones es gracias al state dragons

Brutacio: no entiendo

Dark:** se nota que este es idiota **

Janus: jajajajaja y mucho

Hipo: dark quisieras comportarte los dos se comportan como infantes

Dark: **prácticamente somos infantes vikingaso **

Janus: jajajajaja

Hipo: bueno ya explícaselos de forma en la que entiendan

Dark:** que en tiendan ósea que se lo explique al resto de los idiotas**

Janus: si lo pones de ese modo si jajajajaja

Hipo: Janus

Janus: que fue dark quien lo dijo ok ya el state dragons es eso (señalo el dibujo que hipo tenia de un dragón pero solo estaba la cabeza y sus patas delanteras)

Patán: hipo es stratu dragons

Dark:** son estúpidos o que el se refiere al dragón del brazo del vikingaso **

Janus: creo que no lo explique bien o dark tiene razón

Hipo: (entendió a la perfección lo que dark dijo) un poco de ambos

Janus: eso explica porque eres así hipo

Hipo: que allá crecido aquí no quiere decir que sea igual que ellos

Dark: **no solo quiere decir que eres menos idiota que ellos **

Janus: (se quita la gabardina todos pudieron ver como esta vestido con una playera de tirantes negra y un pantalón muy guango junto con unas botas negras también pudieron ver algunas cicatrices y también vieron dos tatuajes en su brazo izquierdo un dragón negro que parresia que se meneaba en el derecho una perdona con una capucha que cubría toda su cara junto con una espada en cada mano) ven este dragón (todo asienten con la cabeza) este dragón es el state dragons que significa estado dragón

Astrid: porque el de hipo no esta completo

Janus: el state dragons se completa con la experiencia y sabiduría

Patán: en pocas palabras hipo no es muy listo después de todo

Dark: **el es mas listo que tu patán **

Janus: la razón por la cual el de hipo no esta completo es porque fue criado como se los digo de manera en la que entiendan

Patán: blando

Janus: exacto a hipo lo dejaron hacer lo que quisiera nunca lo entrenaron jamás lo disciplinaron lo dejaron valerse por si mismo por lo que el state dragons de hipo tardara demasiado en formarse completamente tardaría mas o menos entr años

Estoico: eso quiere decir que fracase como padre

Dark: **si fracásate de la peor manera **

Hipo: DARK CALLATE

Janus: relájate hipo el solo dice la verdad además ellos no le entienden lo que para a ellos son gruñidos y rugidos para nosotros son palabras

Hipo: tienes razón

Gothi: dejen me ver si entendí ese dragón que traen les permite entender lo que los dragones dicen

Janus: si mas o meno

Astrid: y como es que obtienen ese dragón que se menea en sus brazos

Hipo: bueno se obtiene en base de un trato

Gothi: un trato que quieres decir con eso

Dark:** recibes algo sin dar nada a cambio **

Janus: de echo te equivocas dark asta donde yo se la madre de hipo es quien hiso el trato y lo que dio a cambio fue bueno tu sabes

Hipo: que quiere decir eso

Janus: veras hipo tu naciste muerto tu madre hiso un trato con tu dragón este le dijo que tomaría posesión de un cuerpo pero no le dijo que cuerpo así que tomo el tuyo por eso es que chimuelo no te mato cuando lo liberaste

Hipo: me as estado espiando

Janus: se te olvida que yo veo el futuro y el pasado

Hipo: entonces mi madre hiso el trato

Janus: si solo así estarías con vida

Hipo: entonces porque mi state dragons no esta completo

Janus: es como lo dijo dark el (apunta hacia donde esta estoico) fracaso de la peor manera posible cuando tu madre se fue el te descuido con mucho trabajo te vigilaba porque crees que bocon se hiso cargo de ti porque le agradabas no es porque ya no te quiso cuidar así que te paso a bocon el te cuido pero no te crio de la mejor manera si no fuera por bocon tu no tendrías la cabeza de tu state dragons

Hipo: (toba su brazo donde esta su state dragons) ósea que gracias a bocon tengo la cabeza de mi state dragons

Janus: si

Patapez: y como es que hipo despertó a su strare dragons

Janus: eso lo responderá hipo

Hipo: bueno sucede que después de que me fui de berk ocurrieron muchas cosas para empezar ellos me ayudaron hicimos todo lo peligroso que pasaba por nuestras cabeza

Astrid: porque

Janus: por diversión y para hacer fluir la adrenalina ya que la necesitaría

Astrid: necesitarla para que

Hipo: bueno todo ocurrió una semana después de irme de berk

_**Flash back**_

_**Lua: (los cuatro estaban en el océano sin sus dragones) recuerda hipo este juego se llama nada por tu vida antes de que el venenoso te atrape**_

_**Hipo: si ya me lo dijiste pero no me as dicho quien es el venenoso**_

_**Janus: (sale del fondo del agua) ya viene (comenzaron a nadar el y Lua)**_

_**Hipo: quien**_

_**Thoth: el venenoso que no pones atención (comenzó a nadar)**_

_**Hipo: (de repente le da un escalofrió y comienza a nadar asta que de las profundidades sale un escaldaron muy enojado y comenzó a nadar mas rápido)**_

_**Lua: (llegaron a una isla donde estaban los dragones como acordaron los que llegaran a la isla se salvan del venenoso) ya estamos todo es tierra firme**_

_**Janus: no falta hipo**_

_**Lua: y donde esta**_

_**Janus: venia atrás de Thoth **_

_**Thoth: (quien lo buscaba con su súper vista de dragón lo encanto) el escaldaron lo esta persiguiendo **_

_**Lua: creo que no entendió el juego tiene que nadar asía acá no alegarse de la isla**_

_**Janus: no creo que allá comprendido tanto **_

_**Hipo: (nado lo mas rápido que pudo asta que se canso se detuvo y volteo a todas partes para ver si el escaldaron aun lo seguía pero no lo vio así que comenzó a nadar asía la isla donde estaban chimuelo y el resto)**_

_**Janus: viene asía acá no deberíamos decirle que mejor se aleje**_

_**Lua: déjalo dudo que pase algo malo**_

_**Chimuelo: alguien ha visto a hipo no lo encuentro **_

_**Lua: esta nadando **_

_**Janus: apuesto a que el escaldaron lo atrapa **_

_**Thoth: estas loco hipo llegara a salvo**_

_**Janus: cuanto quieres apostar **_

_**Thoth: los deberes por 2 años **_

_**Janus: echo **_

_**Hipo: (cuando se estaba acercando el escaldaron salió del agua y lo ataco por mas rápido que hipo nadara el escaldaron es mas rápido asta que acóralo a hipo y lo mordió en el hombro) haaaa **_

_**Lua: creo que ya es la hora Janus**_

_**Janus: ya voy DARK (dark salió de unos arbustos corrió asía donde su hermano le grito en cuanto llego Janus lo monto y fue a ayudar a hipo cuando estuvo lo suficiente mente cercas de el escaldaron le lanzaron una bola de fuego negra que dio en la cabeza del escaldaron provocando que soltara a hipo) necesitas ayuda**_

_**Hipo: no me siento bien (dark bajo y tomo a hipo llevándolo a la isla donde estaban)**_

_**Thoth: lo mordió **_

_**Janus: si **_

_**Lua: tenemos que sacarle es veneno quien de ustedes dos sabe sacar el veneno **_

_**Janus: a mi no me mires **_

_**Thoth: no se **_

_**Lua: seguro nos matan si no regresamos a hipo como nuevo **_

_**Janus: pues nuevo no estaba le asía falta la mitad de su pierna **_

_**Thoth: pero podríamos quitarle el hombro para que el veneno no pase **_

_**Lua: YA ESTA COJO Y TU LE QUIERES QUITAR TODO EL BRAZO**_

_**Thoth: NO TE ESCUCHO APORTAR IDEAS **_

_**Lua: PUES DIGAMOS QUE TUS IDEAS NO SON DEL TODO BUENAS A VER DIME DEDONDE SACARIAMOS PARA CORTARLE EL BRAZO**_

_**Thoth: QUE UN DRAGÓN SE LO ARANQUE Y LISTO **_

_**Janus: estos no tiene remedio **_

_**Dark: aunque es un buen punto como le sacaran el veneno al seños vikingo **_

_**Janus: no lo se (volteo a ver a hipo y vio como aparecía la cabeza de un dragón) mira esto dark esto será su **_

_**Dark: state dragons **_

_**Lua: Y COMO PIENSAS CURAR SU BRAZO CUANDO SE LO ALLAN ARANCODO**_

_**Janus: CALLENSE (los dos se callaron y bajaron la cabeza) miren **_

_**Lua: eso el lo que creo que es**_

_**Thoth: es su state dragons**_

_**Fin flash back**_

Hipo: y así fue como desperté mi estate dragons creo

Brutilda: te mordió un escaldaron

Astrid: como sacaron el veneno

Estoico: como es que te convencieron de a ser tal barbaridad

Brutacio: yo quiero jugar

Hipo: son preguntas muy interesantes si me mordió y no se como sacaron el veneno y la verdad tampoco se como me orillaron a hacer algo así

Gothi: porque no nos lo dices tu Janus

Dark: **quien lo diría si sabe tu nombre**

Janus: eso no tiene sentido dark pero jamás sacamos el veneno de escaldaron y convencer a hipo fue lo mas fácil solo usamos sicología inversa y claro que puedes jugar solo que nosotros no nos asemos responsables si no regresas con vida y con respeto a las insinuaciones de la anciana la respuesta es un tal ves puede que si o puede que no


	3. Capitulo 3: pasados de sufrimiento

**Hola de nuevo siento haber tardado tanto en subir el capitulo pero con tantas cosas que tengo que hacer por eso e tardado demasiado lo ciento en verdad lo ciento bueno no los agobio mas **

**Thoth: Dios de la luna egipcio ****Se agiganta en las empresas sin precedente, unas veces para hacer surgir lo nuevo y otras para dar a lo viejo nuevos servicios, en ambos casos, con miras al presente y al futuro. Ama lo práctico.**

**Janus: Era el dios romano ****Janus es el dios de los comienzos y transiciones, y desde allí también de las puertas, puertas, pasillos, las terminaciones y el tiempo. Por lo general se representa con dos caras, ya que mira hacia el futuro y hacia el pasado. Los romanos la llamaron el mes de enero en su honor.**

**Lua: ****Nombre de la diosa romana de las expiaciones del latín Lua, "expiar una culpa, pagar una deuda" Lúa significa luna en gallego**

**Nota: como se que los dragones no hablan les puse unos parlamentos de color negrita pero Janus, Lua y Thoth hablan dragones hipo les entiende muy poco **

**Nota: ninguno de los personajes de cómo entrenar a tu dragón me pertenece solo los utilizo para esta historia solo soy un fan que se le ocurrió una buena historia**

_**Capitulo 3: pasados de sufrimiento**_

_**En el capitulo anterior**_

_**Hipo: y así fue como desperté mi estate dragons creo **_

_**Brutilda: te mordió un escaldaron **_

_**Astrid: como sacaron el veneno**_

_**Estoico: como es que te convencieron de a ser tal barbaridad**_

_**Brutacio: yo quiero jugar **_

_**Hipo: son preguntas muy interesantes si me mordió y no se como sacaron el veneno y la verdad tampoco se como me orillaron a hacer algo así **_

_**Gothi: porque no nos lo dices tu Janus**_

_**Dark: quien lo diría si sabe tu nombre **_

_**Janus: eso no tiene sentido dark pero jamás sacamos el veneno de escaldaron y convencer a hipo fue lo mas fácil solo usamos sicología inversa y claro que puedes jugar solo que nosotros no nos asemos responsables si no regresas con vida y con respeto a las insinuaciones de la anciana la respuesta es un tal ves puede que si o puede que no **_

Gothi: como piensas que te crea o te consideremos inofensivo

Janus: para ser sincero que me crean la veo muy difícil pero de que soy inofensivo esa si me la pueden creer ya que ni pararme puedo

Gothi: eso no queta el echo de que seas asesino o que no puedas defenderte en estos momentos

Janus: sabe esperaba a que se la creyera por lo menos podría fingir

Gothi: así como tu lo ases

Janus: déjese de rodeos y dígame que es lo que quiere preguntar

Gothi: ustedes sabían que el dragón de hipo aparecería con el veneno de escaldaron

Janus: no de hecho era más una teoría que sabiduría

Estoico: que pasaría si su teoría no hubiera sido la correcta

Janus: que no es obvio hipo hubiera muerto

Gothi: como piensas que confiemos en ti si te estas echando de cabeza tu mismo

¿?: Simplemente deberían creerle alguna ves escucharon el refrán que dice no juzgues sin antes conocer

Janus: porque rayos se me ase familiar esa voz

Hipo: es tu papa

Janus: era retorico hipo se muy bien quien es

¿?: Les di una simple misión donde ningún humano resultaría herido

Janus: ningún humano resulto herido técnicamente yo no soy humano

¿?: Janus déjate de rodeos curanderos revísenlo (se acerco a estoico) si no me equivoco usted es estoico el basto líder de la tribu hooligans peludos y esta isla debe ser berk

Estoico: esta en lo correcto de seguro hipo le hablo de nosotros

¿?: Hipo no a habado de nada acerca de ustedes

Estoico: entonces como supo todo esto si hipo no ha dicho nada sobre nosotros

Janus: porque no es necesario digamos que el sabe todo acerca de las personas con tan solo verlas a la cara

¿?: Pero que modales déjenme presentarme me llamo zelo líder del clan 1 angeló devil que significa angeló diablo mientras los curanderos curan a mi hijo me gustaría hablar a solas con ustedes

Janus: especifícate bien ellos no son como nosotros

Zelo: si perdón me refiero a estoico, gothi, bocon, los padres de los jinetes amigos de hipo tienen un lugar donde podamos hablar sin ser molestados

Bocon: podemos usar tu casa

Gothi: no es muy chica vallamos al gran recinto

Zelo: como gusten

Estoico: bueno entonces iremos al gran recinto sígueme por aquí (mientras que todos se fueron los curanderos se quedaron con lo vikingos y los jóvenes defensores)

Hipo: de que crees que hablen

Janus: yo que se (los curanderos lo es tan revisando)

Patapez: (se acerca a hipo y le susurro algo en el oído) hipo el siempre es así de serio

Hipo: sabes que aunque lo susurres el te puede escuchar

Janus: si siempre soy así y les recuerdo que mis cinco sentidos están mas desarrollados que los de un dragón

Patán: si claro haber que le voy a decir a brutacio (se acerco a brutacio y le dijo algo en el oído) estos tipos se creen dragones porque clase de idiota me toman

Janus: le dijiste estos tipos se creen dragones porque clase de idiota te tomamos la verdad no te tomamos por idiota sino por estúpido

Patapez: cual es la diferencia

Thoth: en que una es más ofensiva que la otra

Astrid: eso quiere decir que hipo es igual que ustedes

Lua: no del todo hipo es más un niñato inestable

Astrid: como que inestable

Thoth: si mira nosotros somos de sangre caliente te soportamos las temperaturas mas frías del mundo pero cuando recién empieza a despertar tu state dragons tiene efectos secundarios

Patapez: y cuales son esos efectos secundarios

Lua: son demasiados pero hipo ahora esta pasando por uno que es bueno como se los explico de forma en que entiendan Janus explícaselos tu

Janus: si un humano toca a hipo baja su tempera tura corporal asta morirse del frio

Brutacio: escuche que es una de las mejores formas de morir o era la peor no lo recuerdo

Brutilda: yo también escuche eso

Patán: creí que la mejor forma de morir era quemado

Patapez: no esa es la peor

Astrid: y hay alguna forma de que no mueras del frio

Janus: si hay solo una forma pero no te va ha gustar

Astrid: solo dila

Janus: si tu insiste es que tu cuerpo este pegado al cuerpo de uno de nosotros

Astrid: no le veo lo malo solo tenemos que estar abrasados por cuanto tiempo

Janus: no me explique bien un ejemplo digamos que hipo te toca tu cuerpo comienza a enfriarse el único modo de salvarte es que te abrase no se alguno de nosotros dos

Astrid: son tres no dos

Lua: digamos que Janus te abrasa semi desnudo (astrid al escuchar eso se pone roja como un tomate lo cual todos notaron) nuestro cuerpo produce calor como el fuego de un dragón eso te mantendría caliente por un tiempo después de un largo tiempo tu cuerpo se volverá a enfriar y vas a necesitar que Janus te vuelva a abrasar y así pasara asta que tu cuerpo recobre su temperatura por si solo

Brutilda: a mi no me molestaría que hipo me tocara si Janus es el que me tiene que abrasar no lo crees astrid

Astrid: si tu lo dices (aun sonrojada)

Brutilda: solo dilo tu sonrojo la admite por ti

Thoth: jajajajaja adonde quiera que Janus valla siempre termina rodeado de chicas

Janus: celoso

Thoth: yo claro que no

Lua: puede que el no pero hipo si (voltearon a ver a hipo que se veía muy molesto)

Thoth: porque crees que este enojado Janus

Janus: esperas a que yo sepa eso

Lua: eres el único que ve las intenciones de las personas

Janus: ok (se quedo viendo a hipo por un rato) esta molesto porque ya se dio cuenta que su padre viene para acá

Thoth: genial era una sorpresa

Janus: no se a dado cuenta que viene junto con chimuelo

Lua: eso es un inicio

Curandera: listo Janus tu pie mejorara en una semana normal mente dura dos días no se por que esta ves cambio

Hipo: tal vez fue porque Thoth lo paro y lo empujo piso con su pie lastimado y esto hiso que se le rompiera más el pie

Curandera: si fue eso Janus no hagas mucho esfuerzo me oíste

Janus: ok

**Mientras tanto con los adultos**

Gothi: así que ese muchacho es tu hijo o ambos trabajan para los mirk

Zelo: sigue con lo mismo puede que actué como uno de ellos pero eso no significa que sea igual que ellos

Gothi: lo dice como si lo conociera

Zelo: no puede que no lo conozca del todo pero se cuanto sufrió el y el resto de los otros tres chicos Thoth por ejemplo lo han visto bien

Bocon: no trae esa gorra que no nos deja ver su cabello

Zelo: y saben la razón

Estoico: no

Gothi: dínosla razón

Zelo: primero les diré esto la mayoría de los herederos de los clanes tienen un pasado de sufrimiento el Thoth es uno de ellos ese no era su verdadero nombre el se llamaba james el vivía en una pequeña aldea donde todos lo despreciaban por su cabello blanco como la nieve lo insultaban incluso le lanzaban cosas sus padres lo abandonaron cuando cumplió 7 años cuando cumplió 9 años fue rescatado por el líder del clan 4 el se cambio su nombre por el que ahora trae

Mama de astrid: que hay de la chica

Zelo: su familia era pirata un día una tormenta arraso con su barco sus padres se perdieron en el mar ella llego a una pequeña isla estuvo allí durante 5 semanas asta que otros piratas la encontraron ellos trataron de violarla pero el líder del clan 3 la rescato antes de que esos infelices le hicieran daño

Patón: así que todos fueron rescatados por los lideres de los clanes

Zelo: no todos hipo fue tratado mal por su aldea por pensar diferente ya que en su aldea matar dragones era un gaje del oficio pero por ser un vikingo débil y problemático que lo trataban mal por demostrar lo que embardad es pero de repente mata a la muerte roja y lo consideran un héroe que hipócritas

Gothi: y que hay de el chico

Zelo: el es una historia total mente diferente pero entes de contárselas le are unas preguntas ¿sabe a que edad son reclutados para convertirse en mirk?

Gothi: si a partir de los 6 años

Zelo: ¿Cómo los reclutan?

Gothi: son huérfanos los niños así de fácil pero ninguno de ellos pasan más de los 10 años ya que ellos se convierten en asesinos semi profesiones

Zelo: ¿por cuantos niveles pasan los mirk?

Gothi: son 11 lideres cada uno maneja un nivel los mas peligrosos son los 4 primeros

Zelo: exacto el padre de Janus manejaba el nivel 4

Bocon: eso significa que el muchacho desciende de una familia de asesinos

Zelo: no del todo su madre no era asesina

Estoico: entonces tú te ases cargo de Janus y de su madre

Zelo: no verán esta historia es muy triste asta cierto punto donde Janus sufre mucho al igual que Thoth el se cambio su nombre su verdadero nombre es daisuke el estaba festejando el cumpleaños de su madre el solo tenia 3 años cuando todo ocurrió ese día en particular el padre de daisuke entro al cuarto con dos miembros de los mirk

_Flash back _

_Daisuke: mira mama papa también vino a celebrar tu cumpleaños _

_Madre de daisuke: que ases tú aquí creí haberte advertido que te alegaras de mí y mi hijo (tomo a Janus y lo oculto detrás de ella)_

_Padre de daisuke: tu no me ordenas tómenlo (ellos obedecieron y tomaron a Janus uno de ellos lo sostuvo de los brazos mientras el otro lo tomaba de la cara el serró los ojos para no ver nada pero el que sostenía su cara le abrió los ojos solo para que el viera como su padre mataba a su madre el gritaba trataba de zafarse de su agarre de esos hombres pero no podía el lloraba con tanta desesperación cuando termino de masacrar a su madre les ordeno a los hombres) suéltenlo daisuke que esto te sirva de experiencia el día de hoy te e dado un motivo para que sobrevivas a el entrenamiento de los mirk porque a partir de mañana entrenaras _

_Daisuke: (corrió a ver así madre en un charco de sangre) mama MAMA DESPIERTA _

_Padre de daisuke: ella no va a despertar hijo _

_Daisuke: te equivocas ella me prometió que siempre estaría con migo _

_Padre de daisuke: te mintió por eso no debes confiar en las personas porque al final te apuñalan por la espalda ellos esperan que te derrumbes el único en el que puedes confiar es en la soledad ella siempre te cuidara y jamás te traicionara o dañara _

_Fin del flash back_

Bocon: (furioso) eso es crueldad como es que esos malditos siguen con vida

Gothi: como es posible que lo entrenaran si los demás son mas grandes que el gamas podría ganarles en una pele

Zelo: a el lo entrenaron diferente por se pequeño le enseñaron es sigilo

Estoico: como selo enseñaron

Zelo: el caminar por un tablón si este rechinaba le cortaban en la plantilla de pos pies para que cada ves que diera un paso se marcara su sangre y recordara el caminar con mucho cuidado el tiene 7 cortes en cada uno de sus pies el tenia que aprender a vivir con el dolor así que cada ves que el resultara herido no lo curaban dejaban que se desangrara sus heridas se curaban por si solas y así fue pasando asta que el cumplió 14 años que fue cuando recibí la alerta ese día fui por el pero digamos que llegue tarde durante su preparación lo obligaron a matar el se negó así que lo hicieron enojar tanto que termino asiendo lo que le ordenaron mato a aquel hombre yo me acerque a el tenia una mirada muy fría me enfurecí tanto que llame a los otros clanes cuando ellos llegaron nos llevamos Janus el se negó pero los otros mirk aceptaron que nos lleváramos a Janus ellos decían que el era una vergüenza nos lo llevamos cuando llego a su nuevo hogar seguía igual entrenaba demasiado el no habla con nadie a acepción de mi esposa claro cuando el esta con ella se comporta como un niño de 5 años pero cuando no lo esta vuelve a ser el mismo cuando llego hipo el asía lo posible por a ser que el se riera sonriera jugara pero le fue inútil cuando le dijimos a hipo que tenia que volver a su aldea a contarles todo el nos pidió que Janus fuera con el nosotros le preguntamos a que se debe el interés de querer a ser que Janus cambiara su actitud no hubo respuesta así que le dimos el permiso el nos dijo que en berk avían chicos de su edad si lograba a ser que Janus fuera a berk el estaría con personas que se divierten a su modo pero que existía la posibilidad de a ser que el sonriera como en aquella blanca época

Gothi: el muchacho si a sonreído

Zelo: no un día Thoth le dijo que no le costaba nada sonreír así que desde entonces

Estoico: el lo ase

Zelo: es falso cuando lo veo sonreír en sus ojos se muestra una frialdad y soledad enorme como desearía que supiera que ya no hay nadie que lo obliga a ser tales actos

Estoico: y la hay si hipo confía en que el sonreirá nuevamente lo ara

Bocon: si hipo es muy testarudo y cuando se propone algo lo cumple

Gothi: me pregunto que ara el joven jinete para lograrlo

Zelo: eso quiere decir que ya no considera a Janus como un de los mirk

Gothi: a si es ahora solo basta con saber su intención

**Devuelta con los chicos **

Thoth: que aburrido oyes gordito como se divierten en berk

Hipo: tiene nombre ese gordito

Lua: ya sabemos pero no sabemos sus nombres

Hipo: cierto seme olvidaba presentarlos bueno el es patapez patán ilda y acio pero les decimos brutilda y brutacio

Janus: que nombres tan mas raros igual que el tuyo hipo

Hipo: si ya lose por ultimo ella es astrid

Thoth: el único decente

Patán: que siempre tienen esa actitud

Hipo: no solo que es la primera vez que vienen a berk y seles ase aburrido eso es todo

Patapez: y como se divierten ustedes

Thoth: hay escaldaros en este lugar

Astrid: no pero si hay dragones gusafuego y susurros mortales

Lua: seria muy peligroso para ellos

Janus: tu crees solo míralos con mucho trabajo pueden con ser vikingos y quieren ser jinetes

Astrid: porque rayos eres así no te aria daño (hipo al escuchar como astrid lo regañaba comenzó asarle señas para que se callara) ser amable por un momento que no tuviste infancia

Janus: terminaste porque e recibido peores insultos y regaños que eso

Lua: (solo vio como astrid se enojaba tanto que se abalanzo para pegarle pero Thoth la agarro)

Thoth: que amigos tienes hipo

Astrid: suéltame

Lua: te soltara cuando te calmes

Astrid: hipo diles que me suelten o les va a ir peor

Hipo: solo cálmate

Janus: que carácter dark

**Dark: (se paro y fue a ayudar a Janus para que se montara en el y se fueran volando sin que se dieran cuenta)**

Hipo: astrid cálmate

Thoth: y Janus

Lua: genial se escapo adonde se abra metido

Thoth: no lo se pero debemos admitirlo si que es bueno con el sigilo

Lua: cierto suéltala como el no esta dudo que lo encuentre (el obedeció y la soltó)

Astrid: gracias

Hipo: astrid te as vuelto mas agresiva que la ultima ves

Patán: pues que esperabas que se ablandara solo porque te fuiste ni que fueras muy importante

Thoth: el nombre le queda

Lua: si

Hipo: astrid prométeme que no le aras nada si es que regresa

Thoth: va a regresar

Astrid: no prometo nada porque rayos te preocupas por un idiota como el

Hipo: (le molesto que astrid le hablara así) porque ese idiota como tu le dices a sufrido mas que cualquiera de todos nosotros el no sabe como hablar con otras personas envés de avanzar el retrocedió y se hundió en la soledad y yo quiero que sepa que no esta solo que puede volver a confiar en las personas

Thoth: hipo cálmate

Lua: verán Janus es así porque a el lo hicieron desconfiar de la gente zelo no es su verdadero padre el que si es su verdadero padre lo maltrato y lo obligo a ases cosas que el no quería por eso tiene todas esas cicatrices debido a que su verdadero padre se las causo el no tubo una infancia normal cuando era mas pequeño lo entrenaron como un asesino por eso su carácter es así el siempre estuvo solo y no tubo a alguien que lo ayudara

Astrid: creo que le debo una disculpa

Thoth: no tu no sabias pero tenemos que buscarlo ya que tiene esa maña de meterse en problemas cuando vamos a otras islas

Patapez: en que clase de problemas se mete

Hipo: lo persiguen las chicas porque lo creen atractivo y peleas con personas, animales y dragones

Patán: es un luchador como yo

Hipo: no el si razona antes de a ser una estupidez

**Del otro lado de berk **

Janus: porque me trajeron a esta isla

**Dark: no lo se pero la verdadera pregunta es porque no dejas que se a ser que el seños vikingaso **

Janus: ni yo mismo lo se tal ves es por la forma en la que me criaron

**Dark: te criaron para ser un asesino no para alegar a las personas que se preocupan por ti **

Janus: aquel día

**Dark: te refieres al día en el que el mato a tu madre **

Janus: si ese día el me dijo no debes confiar en las personas porque al final te apuñalan por la espalda ellos esperan que te derrumbes el único en el que puedes confiar es en la soledad ella siempre te cuidara y jamás te traicionara o dañara

**Dark: tu puedes ver las intenciones de las personas porque no ves las de el **

Janus: porque no las puedo ver las únicas intenciones que puedo ver son las de mi madre

**Dark: que más te dijo ese miserable **

Janus: me dijo daisuke que esto te sirva de experiencia el día de hoy te e dado un motivo para que sobrevivas a el entrenamiento de los mirk

**Dark: y cual es ese motivo **

Janus: venganza el me entreno para cuando yo creciera vengara la muerte de mi madre pero el lamentara el día en que comenzó a entrenarme

**Dark: tú serias incapaz de quitarle la vida a alguien inocente **

Janus: tu mismo lo as dicho a alguien inocente yo si seria capas de quitarle la vida a todos y cada uno de los mirk

**Dark: pero eso no cambiaria las cosas **

Janus: pero seria un inicio

**Dark: estarías asiendo lo que ellos quieren **

Janus: ya no tengo nada que perder

**Dark: si tienes algo que perder a tu familia a la gente que se preocupa por ti **

Janus: si yo no los detengo quien lo ara ellos podrían matar a mi familia y seguiría sin acernada lo que me estas pidiendo es que les de el paso libre para que me vuelvan a dañar no ya no mas si tengo que matar para proteger lo que mas quiero así lo are

**Dark: ese es un buen punto yo no te detendré por el simple echo de que si confías en esas personas que se preocupan por ti **

Janus: yo jamás te dije que confiaba en ellos pero les daré la oportunidad de que se acerquen a mí

**Dark: con eso me basta y le sobra (miro el cielo y vio a Thoth y Lua junto con el vikingaso como el le dice también vio a los amigos del vikingaso) mira allí están tus nuevos amigos**

Janus: cállate porque no vamos a volar mejor es mas divertido que ver pelear a los amigos de hipo

**Dark: eso es verdad vamos **

Janus se paro con mucho cuidado y se subió en dark cuando se acomodo emprendió vuelo un poco alegado de ellos para a ser piruetas el aire lanzarse de la espalda de dark y caer en el agua claro sin lastimarse mas de lo que ya esta cuando dark lo volvió a ayudar a subirse a su espalda volaron tan alto que a dark y Janus se estaban congelando por la altura que llevaban que dark tubo que descender en picada

Hipo: donde rayos están

Thoth: (con su súper vista logro encontrarlos) mira es dark descendiendo en picada

Astrid: si sigue descendiendo así se estrellara con el agua y ambos podrían morir (tormentula acelero su vuelo para lograr alcanzarlos igual que todos los demás dragones)

Janus: listo hermano

**Dark: yo naci listo **

Janus: muy gracioso (se acomodo y se lanzo de la espalda de dark)

Thoth: (alcanzo a janus) QUE ESTAS LOCO PODRIAS LASTIMARTE MÁS

Janus: ES DIBERTIDO SENTIR LA ADRENALINA Y NO VOY A MORIR ABAJO HAY TRES ESCALDARON QUE NOS ATRAPARAN A MI Y A DARK

Thoth: ESO EXPLICA TODO QUE TE DIBIERTAS (se alejo para decirles lo que pasa)

Lua: porque no lo salvaste

Thoth: el dijo que hay tres escaldaron que lo van a atrapar

Y así pasaron la tarde asta el anochecer viendo como Janus y dark ponían en riesgo sus vidas solo para divertirse pero animaron a hipo para que lo intentara pero el estuvo a unos centímetros de morir si no fuera por dark quien lo atrapo antes de que callera al agua y se matara y así pasaron toda la tarde asta que tuvieron que regresar a la aldea para esperar la llegada del nuevo padre de hipo


	4. Capitulo 4: no son humanos

**Hola de nuevo siento haber tardado tanto en subir el capitulo pero con tantas cosas que tengo que hacer por eso e tardado demasiado lo ciento en verdad lo ciento bueno no los agobio mas **

**Thoth: Dios de la luna egipcio ****Se agiganta en las empresas sin precedente, unas veces para hacer surgir lo nuevo y otras para dar a lo viejo nuevos servicios, en ambos casos, con miras al presente y al futuro. Ama lo práctico.**

**Janus: Era el dios romano ****Janus es el dios de los comienzos y transiciones, y desde allí también de las puertas, puertas, pasillos, las terminaciones y el tiempo. Por lo general se representa con dos caras, ya que mira hacia el futuro y hacia el pasado. Los romanos la llamaron el mes de enero en su honor.**

**Lua: ****Nombre de la diosa romana de las expiaciones del latín Lua, "expiar una culpa, pagar una deuda" Lúa significa luna en gallego**

**Nota: como se que los dragones no hablan les puse unos parlamentos de color negrita pero Janus, Lua y Thoth hablan dragones hipo les entiende muy poco **

**Nota: ninguno de los personajes de cómo entrenar a tu dragón me pertenece solo los utilizo para esta historia solo soy un fan que se le ocurrió una buena historia**

_**Capitulo 4: no son humanos **_

Después de un rato de diversión regresaron a la aldea donde el padre de Janus los estaba buscando ellos aterrizaron enfrente del gran salón

Janus: hola

Zelo: ya aclare todo con el jefe de la tribu Hooligan Peludos

Hipo: genial y ahora que

Zelo: primero que nada quítense las mascaras todos sin acepciones

Janus: yo no soy una acepción yo soy un mas no loare

Thoth: vamos además son vikingos

Janus: es por eso la palabra **vikingo **te da un significado inmediato

**Dark: sin contar como maltrataron a hipo si le hicieron eso a el que dirán de mi hermano**

Lua: buen punto

Zelo: chicos es una orden quítense los cascos

Hipo: yo primero (se quito el casco tenia una pequeña cicatriz debajo del labio inferior y su pelo alborotado en la parte de atrás tiene dos transitas)

Estoico: hipo has cambiado mucho

Hipo: si

Zelo: quien sigue

Lua: yop (se quito el casco rebelando unos ojos violeta y su pelo largo color negro)

Patán: wow

Lua: si eso causo en algunos ingenuos

Thoth: como hipo

Hipo: y a ti también

Thoth: claro que no

Zelo e Janus: claro que si

Thoth: bien sigo yo (se quito el casco rebelando unos ojos color amarillo y su cabello blanco como la nieve)

Brutacio: tu cabello es blanco

Thoth: si lose 100% natural yo nací así

Zelo: Janus sigues tu

Janus: porque no mejor me pides que me aviente de un acantilado

Zelo: porque se que lo aras

Hipo: cierto

Gothi: porque no nos quieres mostrar tu rosto

Janus: porque los últimos que lo vieron intentaron matarme

Astrid: tan mal estas

Hipo: (volteo a ver a Astrid con una mirada de miedo)

Astrid: me callo

Janus: si tanto insisten (se quito el casco revelando un ojo de color azul como el mar y otro de color rojo como la sangre su cabello es negro con unos rayitos de color azul)

Gothi: fascinante eres la segunda persona que veo que tiene los ojos de distinto color y tu cabello pero la persona que yo vi su cabello era rojo con negro

Janus: el color cambia de azul a rojo y viceversa

Brutilda: tu cabello es natural

Janus: si (volteo a ver a Brutacio y le dijo) si Brutacio también mis ojos lo son esos no cambian

Gothi: porque no

Janus: mi ojo izquierdo es color azul porque este me permite ver el pasado mi ojo derecho es rojo porque es te me permite ver el futuro

Gothi: y tu pelo

Janus: a ese bueno si estoy enojado, desesperado, arto u otra emoción mala cambia a rojo pero si me encuentro feliz, satisfecho u otra emoción buena este cambia a color azul

Patán: y cuando tienes miedo

Janus: no lose ya que yo no le temo a nada

Patán: eso es imposible todos le temen a algo

Gothi: ellos no fueron entrenados para no temerle a nada ni a nadie

Patán: eso no es bueno

Zelo: dímelo a mí pero preocúpate cuando en verdad estén molestos

Estoico: porque

Zelo: pierden el control sus ojos cambian a los de un dragón enojado

Brutilda: eso es malo verdad

Hipo: si desierto modo destruimos todo a nuestro pasó

Thoth: saben el lado bueno de esto es que no tenemos entrenamiento

Zelo: eso me recuerda estoico nos permitirá quedarnos en Berk por un tiempo y nos prestara su arena de entrenamiento que les parece si entrenamos ahora

Lua: me parece una terrible idea Janus aun no se siente bien

Janus: cierto auch me duele

Thoth: enserio

Janus: soy pésimo mintiendo

Zelo: además no se las creería ya que el se puede curar en un dos por tres

Janus: Dark puedes irte a explorar pero no te metas en problemas sin mi

Hipo: esto va a doler

Astrid: tan mal es su entrenamiento

Estoico: es por aquí (todos caminaron asía la arena de entrenamiento)

**En la arena de entrenamiento**

Lua: es pequeña

Estoico: bueno entremos

Zelo: no solo entraran Hipo, Janus, Thoth y Lua

Astrid: porque

Zelo: ya lo verán nosotros los observaremos desde afuera mas seguro

Estoico: las armas están en ese caja (señalo una caja que estaba en la esquina casi por el fondo)

Hipo: (entro a la arena junto con los chicos al entrar fue a la caja donde estaban las armas y tomo una espada después se fue al centro de la arena)

Thoth: (tomo un martillo y se fue con hipo)

Lua: (tomo un arco con flecas y se fue con hipo)

Janus: (tomo una daga y se fue con hipo)

Zelo: recuerden si se rinden estan fuera ahora sepárense (cada uno camino a una esquina y esperaron la señal) listos

Thoth: yo nací listo

Lua: lista

Hipo: (respiro hondo) listo

Zelo: nervioso

Hipo: si un poco

Thoth: vamos hipo hemos entrenado por un largo tiempo

Lua: porque estas nervioso

Hipo: es la primera vez que nos ven pelear

Zelo: relájate porque eso no te ayuda para nada con los salvajes Janus listo

Janus: cuando quieras anciano

Zelo: are como que no escuche eso

Janus: tú eres el que se engaña no yo

Estoico: en serio pelearas con una daga

Janus: es todo lo que necesito contra ellos

Zelo: ¡COMIENSEN!

Hipo corrió en dirección a Lua pero después cambio rumbo asía Thoth pero sin darse cuenta Lua le disparo tres flechas el brinco pero al no controlar su fuerza se estrello contra un tubo cayendo al suelo en seco Thoth aprovecho la oportunidad para golpearlo pero una flecha atravesó su pierna derecha cayendo al suelo

Thoth: aaaaah mierda Lua me rindo

Astrid: detén la pelea

Zelo: no esto se acaba cuando solo quede uno

Astrid: que clase de entrenamiento es esto

Zelo: (no la escucho) Thoth estas fuera recuerda que no solo están tu e hipo

Estoico: desde cuando hipo es ágil

Zelo: desde que entrena con ellos

Astrid: HIPO CUIDADO ATRÁS (hipo volteo y Lua le disparo tres flechas mas el tomo su espada y las bloqueo con ella)

Zelo: no le digas envés de ayudarlo lo perjudicas

Patapez: porque no se menea Janus

Zelo: siempre es lo mismo con ellos ¡Janus termina con esto!

Janus: será un placer

Janus lanzo su daga en dirección a Lua pero ella se quito de repente apareció enfrente de ella la tomo de la mano y la azoto al suelo tomo una de sus flecas y se las entero en la palma de su mano luego se dio la vuelta para ver a hipo apunto de apuñalarlo el sonrió y desapareció de repente usando la sombra de Lua después apareció usando la sombra de hipo lo golpeo en la cabeza hipo tomo con fuerza su espada y esta se prendió rebelando una espada de fuego corrió asía donde estaba Janus pero el no estaba por ningún lado hipo se espanto y comenzó a buscarlo con la mirada de repente una bola de fuego azul lo golpeo en la espalda rompiéndole la ropa y sacándole sangre asiéndolo estrellarse contra la pared de cara después Janus lo saco y lo azoto contra el piso y puso su pie en su cara

Janus: ultimas palabras hipo

Astrid: ¡detengan la pelea esto no es un entrenamiento es una tortura!

Zelo: Lua, hipo están fuera el ganador e Janus ya déjalo

Janus: salvado por tu chica (quito su pie de la cara de hipo y camino asta la salida)

Hipo: NO (se paro con mucha dificultad) yo todavía no dijo la palabra además obedecerás una orden de un vikingo

Zelo: así se habla

Estoico: hijo estas herido ya no puedes continuar

Hipo: tu no eres mi padre y esta no es mi aldea por lo que yo decido si quiero continuar o no así que háganme un favor y no se metan en lo que no les interesa si antes no les importe porque ahora si

Zelo: permanezcan en silencio hipo empieza a enojarse y eso no es bueno vean lo que vean no es verdad

Estoico: no lo es

Zelo: bueno si lo es pero después de un rato estarán bien como si nada hubiera pasado

Gothi: porque le molesta el echo de perder

Zelo: hipo entrena con otros herederos de los demás clanes pero Janus entrena con nosotros los jefes hipo casi siempre gana sus peleas pero le molesta cuando entrena con Janus ya que el no ase ningún esfuerzo para derrotarlos en cambio hipo si y eso a el le molesta

Janus: que hay de ti Lua aun puedes continuar

Lua: yo paso además el esta enojado cálmalo tu ME RINDO

Janus: mejor lo dejamos aquí y mañana continuamos

Hipo: no (corrió asía donde estaba Janus y le soltó un puñetazo el no se movió)

Janus: hipo sabes que si estas enojado no me duelen tus golpes

Thoth: y aunque no lo estés no te duele

Janus tomo la mano de hipo y la alejo de su cara después con su otra mano hiso una bola de fuego azul y se la exploto en el estomago a hipo el piso su otra mano en la cara de Janus e hiso lo mismo pero Janus lo azoto en el piso con todas sus fuerzas quebrando el piso hipo trato de levantarse pero Janus se sentó enzima de el

Estoico: como es que saco eso de su mano

Zelo: hipo también lo puede hacer

Gothi: ustedes no son humanos

Zelo: nunca les dije que lo fuéramos además hipo tampoco es humano (todos miraron aterrorizados a hipo y Janus)

Janus: perdiste ya no puedes continuar

Hipo: ¡ME RINDO!

Zelo: el ganador es Janus vallan a curarse las heridas que espantan a los espectadores

Janus ayudo a hipo y Thoth a ir al bosque ya que se quedarían allí hipo los guio a donde conoció a chimuelo cuando llegaron allí Lua curo las heridas de hipo Thoth y al final las de ella cuando termino de curarse comenzaron a establecer el campamento cuando terminaron Lua y Thoth fueron a pescar comida mientras hipo prendía la fogata con unas pocas ramas que encontraron allí Janus fue por mas ramas para la noche pero mientras caminaba se dio cuenta de que alguien lo seguía

Janus: ya sal mmm si no mal recuerdo te llamas Astrid cierto

Astrid: (salió de su escondite) como supiste que era yo

Janus: tu aroma (recogió algunas ramas del suelo)

Astrid: a que huelo

Janus: a rosas sudadas

Astrid: eso es posible

Janus: solo hueles a rosas pero cuando corres como desesperada sudas

Astrid: te diste cuenta

Janus: si pero hipo todavía no

Astrid: que bien porque yo quería hablar contigo

Janus: sobre que

Astrid: creí que tu lo sabias todo

Janus: cuando te miro no cuando te doy la espalda (se paro enfrente de un árbol y de un puñetazo lo derivo) mira que te parece si hablamos mañana ya que ahora estoy ocupado pero mañana estaré solo y podremos hablar a gusto ya que hipo estará con su padre y con chimuelo te parece

Astrid: si (se fue corriendo asía la aldea)


End file.
